inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matatagi Hayato
Matatagi Hayato (瞬木隼人) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. He plays as a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance His skin is tanned and his hair is spiky, short and has the color dark brown. He has black eyes with white pupils. He has said to be handsome in scans of Galaxy. He wears the Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer uniform. Personality Matatagi is shown to be hard working, as seen in episode two, where he is still training after everyone else had taken a break. He can also be secretive, as he has his own ambitions for being in the FFIV2 tournament other than winning it. Matatagi is also seen to have a second side to him, which is usually when he starts to talk to himself in a mysterious manor that was shown on the start of the series. However, he cares a lot for his two younger brothers, Yuuta and Shun and very protective of them. When he was accused of stealing by Manabe, he didn't care as long as he can make his younger brothers happy. In the more recent episodes of the series, he is seen to be more friendly and willing to his teammates; implying that Tenma and the others trust him. Background The reason why Matatagi entered the FFIV2, was because he wants to earn the money to live with his family in a big house. His father left his family long time ago. His mother was too ill to work and his two youngers brothers were too hungry so they couldn't help but stole the food. Matatagi then took the blame to protect the two of them from being treated badly. This incident made no one trusting Matatagi anymore and this also the reason why he couldn't trust anyone. Plot Matatagi Hayato appeared in the first episode, being selected by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a member and forward for Japan's national soccer team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shinsei Inazuma Japan played an exhibition match against Teikoku Gakuen. Hayato was shown to be very quick, catching up to a member of Teikoku Gakuen and surpassing Tenma. However, he just stood in front of the opponent, which led to him running off again. Shinsei Inazuma Japan lost with a devastating score of 10-1, in which Teikoku Gakuen's captain, Mikado Haruma, stated that they were the worst team ever. In Episode 2, he was training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. During the training Tenma complimeted him and said that his speed could be useful to make his hissastu and left. Matatagi dark side was shown for the first time and thinking that a person like Tenma couldn't be trusted. The next day, he was shown to be improved and later, his two younger brothers, Yuuta and Shun came to visit him. On the day of the match between Fire Dragon, he was accused of stealing by Manabe until Tenma stopped the argument. However, Manabe then revealed that the 8 members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan are getting paid to play the match. Matatagi then told Tenma that he joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan to earn money to buy a big house for his family to live in. When the match started, he was the first one got the ball but didn't pass back to Tsurugi and got stolen easily. In Episode 3, he noticed that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou planning on playing the match with only three of them. He then asked them to let him join them which they agreed. However, most of the team started on not passing the ball to him because they still suspected him of stealing and Manabe ordered them to pass to the other one. During half-time, he told Tenma about his past. In second-half, no one passed the ball to him. However, thanks to Tenma's encouraging words and seeing Matatagi's desperation, they decided to trust him as it shown when he passed the ball from Tetsukado. He then received the ball from Manabe but got chased by Lee Chunyun to steal the ball back but Matatagi managed to run fast than him and passed the ball to Tenma who made a goal with God Wind. When the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan's winning, he commented that Tenma is so simple. In Episode 4, he and Sakura were the only one who participate the training. He was shown practicing dribble while passing through the cones to improve himself. In Episode 5, Matatagi watched the rest of the newbies, apart from Ibuki, take the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, which was considered by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. He and Ibuki both had their reasons for not taking the test. Matatagi's was mainly because he wants to make his brothers proud of him and because he doesn't want to leave, as he wants to earn the money to buy his family a big house for them to live in. Everyone who took the test seemed to fail, just as Ryuusei suspected they would. In Episode 6, Matatagi and the rest of the team played against Big Waves. Tsurugi managed to score the first goal of the match with his new hissatsu Bicycle Sword. But Big Waves wouldn't let Shinsei Inazuma Japan get past their defense with their hissatsu tactics Suck Out, which Hayato was one of the victims to get caught in. Big Waves' captain Cole LaRuze scored twice with his shoot hissatsu Megalodon, making the score 2-1 to Big Waves. Throughout the match Nozaki Sakura ruined all the chances Shinsei Inazuma Japan had by playing solo and not passing. The episode ended with Big Waves in the lead, leaving Shinsei Inazuma Japan in struggle. In Episode 7, Matatagi and the rest of the team continued to play against Big Waves. Matatagi managed to pull off a new hissatsu shoot, Parkour Attack, and scored the second goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, making a tie. Sakura came to her senses, and broke through Suck Out with Shindou using Kami no Takuto FI, in which she then passed to Manabe Jinichirou who scored the third and final goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, leading them to their second win in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. In Episode 8, there was no training and he went back to his house to see his younger brothers. When he came, his younger brother, Shun was injured and he told Matatagi that he got punched by his friend, Kenta because Shun he got angry at Shun for hiding his toy. Then, Matatagi reminded Shun that he shouldn't let people find out whenever he does something. Later, he and the other members assembled together at Odaiba Soccer Garden when Tenma came because they all heard that Kusaka got arrested by the polices as Minaho and Manabe told them about Kuska's background. The next day, he and Shinsei Inazuma Japan faced their next opponent, Shamshir. In Episode 9, the first-half ended with Shamshir lead 1-0. He and the others also agreed with Shindou's plan of removing Kusaka in second-half but thanks to Tenma's convinced, they somehow agreed. When second-half started, same as the others, he didn't pass the ball to Kusaka to prevent him from getting into rampaged again. However, thanks to Kusaka got into his Berserker Mode and finally be able to control it, he passed the ball to Matatagi and he scored with Parkour Attack which gave Shinsei Inazuma Japan the first goal. Then, Shinsei Inazuma Japan won thanks to Kusaka and Tsurugi who scored the second and third goal with Bicycle Sword and Kyoubou Head. In Episode 10, he and Shinsei Inazuma Japan were training at the black room for the past three days. He and most of the team agreed on winning FFIV2 even though they don't have to except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha. Later, Aoi came and told them that their next opponent is Thailand's representative, Mach Tiger who won the match against Desert Lion to 5-0. Then, he noticed that Manabe and Minaho still fighting when Manabe left. Then, his 'dark side' appeared again and saying strangers can never understand each other so just get along well on the surface. No one heard what he just said except for Minaho. In Episode 11, he and Tetsukado were the only one who joined Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi go searching for Konoha when heard that she left but no luck. Hissatsu Anime *'SH Parkour Attack' Game *'SH Parkour Attack' Relationships *Matatagi Shun (Younger brother) *Matatagi Yuuta (Younger brother) Trivia *As his name suggests, he is very fast. *Mizukawa Minori said that he is so fast, he is known as the Speed Star. *Before becoming a member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was a member of Kaiou, and was in the athletics club. *He will have a character song titled Kimi ga Ireba with Tetsukado Shin. Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Kaiou